1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having an antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the advancement of technology, current mass communication means have gradually been changed to wireless communication; devices such as smart phone, tablet PC with wireless Internet access, notebook computer and so forth are all fall within the scope of wireless communication; and in general, the wireless communication requires the use of an antenna to transmit messages.
In recent year, due to a means of intuitive touch operation and entertainment provided by the tablet PC, consumer market of the portable computer is divided by different functionalities between the tablet PC and the notebook computer divide. In order to satisfy consumer demand for commerce and entertainment, transformable notebook computer combining the notebook computer and the tablet PC gradually becomes one of the products favored by the consumer, screen of the transformable notebook computer may actuate to various positions in relative to the host for transforming into a variety of operating states. As such, an antenna is generally disposed within a casing of the screen, so that when the screen actuates in a manner, as described in the above, to change relative positions of the antenna and the metal casing of the host, the metal casing may shield the antenna and influence the signal transceiving ability of the antenna.